


Angle of Darkness

by bohrok



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Engineering, F/F, Kissing, Nightmares, angel mention, bridges, dog drool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohrok/pseuds/bohrok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami has trouble with drafting the design of Yangchen Bridge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angle of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [korrasamiheadcanons.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=korrasamiheadcanons.tumblr.com).



> -post Spirit World Vacation  
> -also posted to my tumblr at http://bisexualkorrasami.tumblr.com/post/106691436916/korrasami-headcanon-prompt-darkness  
> -Inspired by the korrasami headcanon prompt "darkness" at http://korrasamiheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/106270397062/korrasami-headcanon-prompt-darkness  
> -the title is partially a joke about how people confuse the spellings of "angel" and "angle" frequently  
> -also I still have major questions about why in the world Raiko's wife's given name is Buttercup.

Asami scribbled a large “X” over the latest draft for the proposed Yangchen Bridge and tore the paper in half. The two pieces were shoved over off the edge of the table, where they joined the remains of countless other rough drafts. Korra, who had been busy playing fetch with Naga outside in the street, wondered if she should come in and ask what was upsetting Asami.

“Korra, could you come in here for a minute?” Asami called through the open window.

Korra thought it was nice to have her empathic instincts confirmed and Korra strolled on inside, bouncing the slobbery ball against the floor without really thinking of the mess it made. Naga came barrelling after her and almost knocked into Asami’s table, which would have spilled at least a pint of pen ink. Naga did happen to knock into Korra’s hand, which sent the slobbery ball skittering into another room, leaving a slick trail of dog drool behind it. Asami had seen this happen so many times she no longer even cringed, although she did still instinctively think of who was going to have to clean the mess up.

Korra scolded, “Naga! Be careful!”

“It’s all right, Korra,” Asami patted Naga’s head. “I’m really having trouble with this new bridge President Raiko asked me to build. He asked for a basic suspension bridge, but I just can’t get the angles right, not with the way the cliffs are on either side. Do you have any advice?”

“People don’t normally ask me for engineering counseling, but I can try to help.” Korra offered.

After about two minutes of Asami’s explaining, Korra was completely confused.

Korra stopped her. “Okay, okay, I don’t get any of this, and I don’t think I’m going to. I’m sorry. I really did want to help you.”

Asami gave Korra a peck on the lips, to let Korra know she wasn’t upset at all. Korra gave a similar little kiss back, which made Asami smile. Asami loved the big, romantic kisses Korra gave her, but she also appreciated the smaller kisses in a different way. To be brief, Asami loved all of Korra’s kisses and always wanted more of them. Asami knew she was going to be with Korra for the rest of their lives and that with that, she was going to get her wish of many more kisses to come.

“Actually, I was just starting to think... there is another way you could help with this bridge, and maybe Bolin too.” Asami said.

Korra replied, “Okay. Lay it on me.”

It was in the middle of the night and President Raiko was having a nightmare. There was a dark angel floating around Republic City, one threatening to destroy the city with its earthquakes, with its formation of mountains, and with its deadly dark magic, a sort of evil earth that crushed everything it touched. The avatar, and worse to him, the police, were nowhere to be found. Republic City was reduced to rubble.

He woke up with a start. He praised the spirits it was only just a dream. Then, he noticed his wife was standing at the window looking at something. A short tremor shook the building.

“Honey? Something is going on over near where you wanted a new bridge.” Buttercup Raiko told him.

Raiko got out of bed and looked out the window. What he saw mirrored enough of what his dream was like that his face turned red.

Raiko announced, “I’m going out there.”

Asami, proudly brandishing her latest bridge blueprints, motioned to Korra. Korra was using airbending to float above the cliff, so she could accurately judge its true height, rather than guess from while standing on it.

“Hey,” Asami urged, “a little more on that side, Korra.”

Korra gestured and used her earthbending skills to raise the cliffs. This sent minor quakes off, but nothing truly dangerous, and a few birds did so happen to fly from the trees, squawking into the night. However, this was a completely safe operation.

Asami nodded, then looked across the bay to where Bolin was standing next to where the other end of the bridge was supposed to be. Asami picked up her portable radio speaker.

“Hey, Bolin? How about a little less on that side?” Asami asked.

Bolin shouted, “ You got it!” before hanging up.

On the other side of the bay, the cliffs slowly shifted downward.

Asami quickly radioed again. “That’s good enough, Bolin!”

The cliffs stopped sinking and Asami checked her blueprints once more.

“Hm... I still don’t know about this one angle.” Asami mumbled.

She marked and nicknamed it on her sheet.

President Raiko arrived with two sleepy-looking police escorts. At his entrance, Korra descended from the sky, landing right by Asami’s side, and Asami peeked over the top of her bridge plans. She switched the radio on so that Bolin could hear whatever the conversation was about to be about.

President Raiko yelled, “Just what do you think you’re doing?!”

“I’m doing a little construction on the worksite. That is in my contract.” Asami stated.

President Raiko shouted, “That doesn’t mean have the avatar go earthbend at night when I’m trying to sleep! And what is so hard about a simple suspension bridge? Let me see those designs!”

President Raiko snatched the blueprints out of Asami’s hands, which further angered Korra. She thought it was completely unnecessary for him to treat Asami so rudely and to lay his hands on her like that? Korra was ready to airbend him into Yue Bay for that offense.

“What is this ‘angle of darkness?’” President Raiko questioned.

Asami answered, “It’s the one angle I’m still having trouble with. If I could just find the right degree for it to be at, the future bridge would be just perfect.”

The words “angle of darkness” made Raiko think of the angel of darkness in his dream, which though irrational, caused him to fly into a fury.

“Scrap these plans and you know what, scrap this bridge. People will have to just use the overcrowded Kyoshi Bridge or travel by boat or airship or train.” President Raiko declared.

He marched out of there and the two police escorts yawned loudly before following him in step. Asami groaned. This was President Raiko’s favorite way to indirectly tell her she was fired.

Korra hugged Asami.

Korra told her, “I know you’re upset about getting fired, but Raiko’s just being grumpy, like the time he banished me from Republic City. I’m sure he’ll hire you for the next big city project. You did rebuild Republic City twice for him.”

“Thank you, Korra. You always know what to say to make me feel better.” Asami responded.

The two shared a quick peck on the cheek.

Bolin shouted through the radio, “Hey, guys? How am I getting back if there’s not going to be any bridge?”


End file.
